The Informant
by The Satyricon
Summary: Chloe Sullivan gets a message, Info. Boiler roomSHS. U have 5 min...what does the Informant want in RETURN for the info?....Guest Starring Pete Ross and Clark Kent ...RATED R ...21ST in the Icon Chlark AU series...Be kind, review kindly!


Title: The Informant

Author: The Satyr Icon

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: Set in Icon AU;

Classification: Smallville; Chloe/Clark

Disclaimer: All characters, references, and other things pertaining to 'Smallville' are property of the WB, DC Comics, Tollin-Robins, Al Gough & Miles Millar, and J. Siegal & J. Shuster; I am just writing for fun, and if I owned them, all would be good and clean in the World.

Summary: Chloe needs information for a story, no matter what...

Word Count: 3082

Written: 3/12/05

_**The Informant**_

by

_The Satyr Icon_

Chloe Sullivan was the editor of her high school paper, the Torch. Seemingly each week, she fretted, worrying over the content of the paper. She dreamed of being a writer of hard hitting and dynamic stories for a major newspaper, like the Daily Planet, but, for now, she was a high school senior stuck in a small town aptly named Smallville, writing and editing stories like, "SHS Chess Team Goes To State" or "County's Largest Kumquat" or "4H Club Wins 2 Blue Ribbons for Cows." She only had 3 other reporters than herself; Clark Kent, who covered the most innocuous of stories (latest being a _menu_ on the dreaded lunchtime offerings), Mindy Peterson, who covered anything that involved the male contingent of the school (her story for the week was about Boys' wrestling team), and Pete Ross, who wrote some sports stories but mostly helped Chloe by being the photographer. Chloe sat at her desk, staring at the still incomplete template for that week's edition of the Torch. The paper was close to missing its deadline.

"Still worried?" Pete asked, going through the file cabinet, archiving his pictures.

Chloe looked up. She glanced at the clock and turned to Pete. Her face was pensive. "No Pete, I'm giddy. I'm absolutely ecstatic that Clark and Mindy haven't turned in their pieces."

"Maybe Clark has a good reason," Pete said smoothly, and bumped the file drawer shut with his shoulder.

'As long as its not about Lana', she thought.

"Maybe someone meteor freaked out?" Pete laughed and Chloe smiled at that. He came around her desk and looked at his picture on the front page and smiled. He turned to Chloe. "And Mindy...well, you know that when she DOES turn in her piece, you have to correct all the typos."

"Thanks for the reminder, Pete," she said and stomped over and grabbed her empty coffee mug, "What a pal." She slammed down the mug with disgust and looked at Pete. "What Clark has to do is get more assertive like a reporter," she said out of nowhere with a shake of her flippy hair. "I mean...remember he let Mrs. Willbrook walk over him and she's like 80. I cornered her and she talked."

"She was the school's first ever nurse, right," Pete asked.

"Yes," Chloe nodded, looking for a source of caffeine.

"And you cornered a frail old lady and made her talk about ..."

"I investigated some leads and found that she was re-using the tongue depressors, Pete!" Chloe kicked the Wall of Weird. "For 50 years!" Pete didn't know whether not to gag or not to laugh.

"And Clark wasn't going to get the story," she fumed. Pete never seen Chloe so mad, so caffeine denied. "He let her walk all over him." She pounded her Doc Marten boots back to her desk and sat and looked at the empty patches where Clark and Mindy's stories would be placed.

"YOU walk over him, " Pete said and instantly regretted it. He took a sidestep into the hallway to the dark room, waiting for Chloe to yell at him.

"Well...thats ok," Chloe said with a small, secret smile.

"So, you want him to be assertive?" Pete asked, crouching a bit by a file cabinet. She nodded, not looking at him; she was thinking on how to re-format the whole paper in case the two stories didn't come in. She sighed.

"Want a coffee?" Pete asked, venturing from the doorway, safe.

Chloe nodded again and her cell buzzed. She fished it from her huge knapsack and she saw the text message:

**_Info. Boiler roomSHS. U have 5 min. _**

She looked at the letters, intrigued. She hoped it was about the latest investigation she and Clark were looking into.

"I have to go," she said, putting the cell in her pocket.

"What about the paper?" Pete asked, giving her an odd look.

"Something big popped up," she said, turning off her computer monitor. "Can you still get that coffee?"

"Of course," Pete said with a cheery smile.

Chloe scurried out of the office.

The boiler room was situated underneath the main half of the school, and was hot, dank and dark. The boilers were clanking hard; it was mid December and every classroom had their heaters on. Chloe slowly negotiated the staircase down into the darkness, and thought that she should write a story on negligent safety measures. Many light bulbs didn't seem to work and the ones that were on were spaced unevenly. Chloe hated meeting here, meeting in the deep recesses of the boiler room. She felt the moisture on her fingers when she grazed the warm brick walls. Chloe edged around the hot pipes, counting her footsteps to where she and the informant last met. Her cell buzzed in her pocket. She almost dropped it in the dark, but recovered and pressed the neon display.

**_Closer. 1 min 2 go._**

She stuffed the cell back in her pocket. She walked in deeper. She crunched glass with her boots. She knew she was close; the broken glass was near the last meeting place. 'Broken glass everywhere and the janitors still haven't cleaned up?' She wondered, her eyes adjusting to the blackness. She felt like she was going into an infernal abyss: It was nearly pitch black and hot.

"Stop."

"Damn it!" Chloe yelped and caught her breath. "You scared me."

"Good."

"You have want I want?" Chloe said, taking charge.

"Don't I always?"

"Yes," Chloe admitted. The hot air swirled around her. She felt a bead of sweat begin to run down the nape of her neck. She rolled her head and wiped it off.

The Voice waved a floppy disc in front of Chloe's eyes. Light barely glinted off the metal on the disc. Chloe saw the glint and she went to get it, but he pulled it out of reach.

"First things first," The Voice said. "Info like this isn't free."

"I'm on a deadline," Chloe said to a face hidden by the dark. "Can I have credit and pay double next time?" She flashed a toothy smile, and realized that in the dark he wouldn't see it.

"No."

"You know I'm good for it," Chloe said and wiped the moisture off her forehead.

"No."

"Damn it," she cursed. "You want your usual fee?"

"Yes, Chloe. Its not going to suck itself," The Voice said, matter of fact.

"Bastard!" Chloe yelled at the shape in front of her.

"Suck," The Voice calmly.

Chloe Sullivan slowly crouched, reaching to feel if there was a puddle like last time. She had a hell of a time coming with an excuse to her classmates why the knees and shins on her pant legs were wet. There wasn't water, but there was a dry cardboard panel. "There is glass everywhere," The Voice said.

"Some hero you are," Chloe sneered and she got to her knees. Kneeling in front of The Voice, she reached and unbuttoned the pants and tugged His cock free from what she felt were silk boxers. It was only semi-stiff, but His length and girth made it equal to fully erect cocks she seen on the Internet, when she chatted on instant messengering systems with Clark and Pete, when she should have been doing her homework.

"You may begin," The Voice said, huskily.

Chloe glared. But, she swallowed the saliva the watered her mouth, and ran her tapered fingernails over the bobbing cock lightly, like He had told her how he wanted it done, one hand whisking over it, followed by the other. The Voice murmured and Chloe gripped Him at the base. Chloe was always surprised at how smooth He was; He had no pubic hair, and that made Him look even more enormous. She wished that He could see her smile. She looked up as she started to stroke Him slowly, looked at The Voice's face hidden in the shadow. She shuddered; she felt the blood rush into His shaft, felt Him thicken, making her grip widen. She moaned, The Voice moaned. His cock seemed to get hard in sections when she massaged and, when He was fully hardened, Chloe squirmed on her knees at His sheer size. She knew next to lick her palm and slide her hand up and down on His cock. He groaned His approval when she did that, stroking His cock faster. She shook her head, marveling that she could jerk His cock with both hands, one hand above the other. Her breath was quickening with every stroke, faster, faster, her hands up and down, faster, faster, her breath in and out, faster, faster. She wiggled her ass, spread her thighs; she felt herself get wet when she touched His cock, and now, she was soaked.

"Chloe is wet," The Voice said.

"Yes," She whispered, and embarrassed that she answered, she embarrassed that He knew, embarrassed that He made her squirm, embarrassed that He made her so very, very wet, embarrassed that she could feel her wetness spread onto her inner thighs, embarrassed that she leaned in, kissed His lower abs. She especially embarrassed that she really loved it, all of it.

"Deadline Chloe, The Voice said out of the dark. He reached out with both of his large hands, ran his fingers through her blonde slicked-back hair and held her head in front of his cock. "Suck."

She shook her head free of His grip. "I know what to do."

"Then do it," He said simply. "Suck."

Chloe snarled her upper lip but kissed lightly on the bulbous head of His cock. The Voice shuddered at the feel of her lips sealing on the Him, and He leaned His shoulders back onto the rough wall surface. She knew that she was in control now, finally. Her tongue licked over, lapped under, slid all around, treating His cock like was a ice-cream on a cone. She moaned at that comparison, and ran the the tip of her pink tongue along the flared ridge of His cock.

"Yes,"The Voice said through gritted teeth, the word drawn out. "More."

Chloe nodded, and took a breath, leaned in again, opened her mouth wide and suckled Him into her mouth, feeling the head slide on her soft palate, on her tongue, and she bobbed her head. She let her spit spill out her mouth when she pulled Him out, her cheeks hollowing when she drew him in. Over and over again, spit spilled onto her chin, and her head rocked. He began to rock and she sucked on Him.

"Oh fuck," The Voice said, the sound strained. She somehow grinned with the first couple of inches of His cock in her mouth; she loved when He lost His maddening composure. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Chloe really sucked now, pressing her mouth onto Him more, taking Him deeper in her hungry mouth, her little hands pumping and twisting, like He had commanded her so many times before. Now, she didn't need to be told, she knew. Her left hand reached out, tugged down and His pants and boxers fell.

"God," The Voice breathed.

She gripped Him with both hands, fingers laced on top, palm stretched, thumbs on the bottom, and she felt His heavy ball sack slap on the edge of her hands. Chloe moaned at the feel of it. She slid her hands up, brushing over His sucked-in stomach and gripped His hipbones. She rocked her head back and forth into His cock. Chloe growled and fucked Him with her mouth.

"Chloe," The Voice said, thick, urgent; she knew the sounds she made when she sucked, when she pumped Him with her hands, when she pushed Him into the tightness of her throat; that, "I'm going to cum."

"Yes," She said, her voice distorted from a saliva bubble. She gripped His slobbered-on cock and stroked him fast, pumping her little fist from His balls to her lips, punishing both Him and her with her ferocity, her need, her want, her desire. "I want it."

"Oh God," The Voice gasped, whimpered. Chloe nodded and suckled on the head.

"NOW," He groaned.

He jerked His hips one last time into her face, rammed His cock into her mouth, holding her head in place, grunting loudly. His whole body tight with tension and suddenly loose with release. He came hard, in thick spurts, flooding her mouth. Chloe's eyes widened. No matter how many times she did this for Him, only for Him, she was shocked by the amount cum He produced, by the amount of cum she could create. Instantly, her cheeks billowed out, trying to contain the initial blasts. Chloe was a happy girl swallowing, a happy girl gulping, a happy girl drinking, a happy girl enjoying, a happy girl loving what she could, as much as she could possible, and she knew He could keep her happy as he continued spraying his creamy cum into her hungry mouth. He stretched and shivered, and she kept sucking, not wanting to waste his orgasm. He leaned back on the wall, breathing hard. Her eyes were closed, suckling lightly now, feeling his hardness dip, soften in her mouth. Chloe loved that. A minute later, she popped Him out of her mouth and she kissed the head, kissed it gently.

"Deadline," The Voice said.

"Don't remind me," She said, her voice gurgling from His semen. She groaned, swallowed, rubbed her thighs.

"I'll help," he said and lifted her up easily off her knees and onto her boots. She rolled her neck, and rubbed her jaw.

"Missed some," He said. He wiped the corner of her mouth.

Chloe quickly licked the droplet off His thumb. "Fuck you," she snapped.

"No...I'll fuck _you_," The Voice said evenly, and Chloe gasped. He pulled her close easily, one arm around her waist. She breathed hot into His shirt. "I can smell how soaked you are...," He whispered in her ear and she nodded; she didn't doubt that. His other hand slid into the front of her pants, down further between her legs. His hand cupped her pussy, feeling the wetness on her cotton panties, feeling with His middle finger, pushing the fabric between her bunching lips. Chloe shuddered and pushed onto Him. "I can feel how wet you are, Chloe. How hot you are...how ready you are."

"Oh god," Chloe moaned when she felt His middle finger rub aside the cotton and slipped past the elastic band. His fingertip felt her wet smooth mound, her aroused puffy mound, and dipped between her slick hot folds. "Oh God," she groaned raggedly. His finger pressed deeply into her snug pussy, and churned along her creamy walls. She hugged His arm, gasping.

"Yes, I am going to fuck you, Chloe, " The Voice said, His finger wiggling in her, making her wiggle. "Fuck you hard."

"Fuck me hard," she groaned. She bit her bottom lip: His finger hit the right spots in her; He always hit the right spots in her.

"I am going to fuck you here," The Voice said. "Right now."

"No..I need to go," She remembered, pleaded. "I...I have to go...please."

"I know you always put your ass on the line for the Torch," The Voice said. "So I will fuck your ass."

"My ass?" Chloe whimpered.

"Later," The Voice whispered, gripped her with his other hand, squeezing where her pants cleaved her cheeks, squeezing hard; she moaned. "After you make your deadline."

"Later," she grunted out when he slid his finger from in her and let go of her ass.

"You will keep your pussy shaved smooth," He sucked her juices from his finger, sucked it clean. "No hairs will be on My tongue. Understood?"

"Smooth," She repeated, dazed. "Understood."

"Go," He said, slipped her the disc in her hand and spun her on her boot heels. He swatted her ass just hard enough to make her take several steps. "Deadline."

"Deadline? Right, deadline," Chloe said. She looked back; The Voice was gone.

She walked into the Torch office after going to the girls' bathroom to wipe herself down and clean up. 'He always makes so fucking wet,' she thought, shivered, and sat in front of her computer. She slipped the floppy into the computer's A Drive.

She loaded up the file and read the first line:

**Smallville High School lunch menu for the week of December 14-18**

**by Clark Kent **

"I'm back," Pete gleefully said, raising a tall container of coffee and a sheet of paper to Chloe. "I have caffeine and Mindy's story! She gave it to me in the hallway!"

"Great!" Chloe exclaimed with a smile that ached her lips.

"Still waiting on Clark's _menu_?" Pete inquired and looked at Chloe. She pointed at the monitor screen.

"Wow! Clark just eeked in his assignment, huh?" Pete said a laugh, looking at the next week's menu.

"He has a way to get his stories in on time," Chloe said softly.

"I guess used that Kent Charm on them lunch-ladies," he chided and sat by her. He and handed Chloe her coffee.

"Thanks," She sipped the coffee and smiled at Pete; she hoped to God that she didn't smell like cock, sperm and her pussy. "I think he's finally getting some assertiveness. Those lunch ladies can be bitches."

Pete nodded in agreement. They worked quietly fitting the late stories into the template and finished the paper in just enough time to get it to the printers. Chloe stretched the tightness out from her thighs, flexed her achy knees, rolled her neck some more, opened her mouth and rubbed her jawline. She looked at Pete and she frowned.

"It must suck to the editor, huh?" Pete asked innocently and gathered the proofs. It was his turn to get them to the printing company.

"Yes...yes, Pete, it does suck," Chloe admitted with another secret smile. Her cell buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and read the message.

**_L8RisNOW.My Cock.your ass.TheLoft._**

Chloe gasped; 'How did He know I was done?' She looked around the office. She knew he could see her through the walls. She sat on the thick padding of her chair, and realized that it might be the last time she could sit comfortably for a while. She looked over at Pete as he was leaving. "And sometimes, Pete, its a pain in the ass."

The End?


End file.
